Armistice Day
by Alialena
Summary: It's November eleventh and both Harry and Hermione are missing. It's time for Ron and Ginny to learn why this day is so special.


_In celebration of Armistice Day/Veterans Day for us in America, I decided to do a short one-shot enjoy._

* * *

Ginny poked her head into the Bullpen and frowned. Her brother's shock of red hair was unmistakable but it appeared that her Fiancee's desk next to his was empty. She walked over to Ron and sat in Harry's seat her fingers fiddling with the ring Harry had placed on her finger not long after she graduated.

"Hey Ron, I came to surprise Harry with lunch... where is he?" Ginny smiled as Ron looked up and blinked a few times.

"You mean he isn't with you?" When Ginny shook her head Ron frowned "Huh, weird... Yeah, I heard he called off for today. Look it's just about time for my break. Why don't we go ask Hermione? If he didn't tell us she might be able to figure it out if not just know where he is."

Both siblings stood up as Ron grabbed his jumper. It didn't take long to get to where Hermione _should_ have been working in her tiny office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But her desk was empty.

Ron frowned finally grabbing the shoulder of one of the secretaries. "Hey, sorry didn't mean to startle you. I'm just looking for my friend Hermione."

After a moment the slightly older witch sighed. "Miss Granger said she would be out today along with Auror Potter. She did say that if there was an Emergency they were available by Patronus." She watched curiously as Ron took out his wand and with a whispered Expecto Patronum sent off his Jack Russel with a whispered message. Within a few minutes, an otter Patronus seemed to swim around the three of them before cuddling into Ron's chest where he rubbed its head.

"Come on Gin, I know where they are." He reached for his little sister's hand "Er, thanks for the help, we really appreciate it."

Ginny took Ron's hand with a raised eyebrow. "What about your job Ron?"

"I'll send a Patronus to Shack, he'll understand." And with that, the two Weasleys apparated from the Ministry.

* * *

Harry glanced up at the sound of the crack behind them. He smiled before giving Hermione's hand a squeeze before opening his arms to embrace his fiancee. "Hey Gin, didn't mean to just leave you and Ron. Hermione and I... we just needed to do this today." He turned back to the graves that he and Hermione had been standing before.

Ron had Hermione in his arms having kissed the top of her head. "Why today?" He asked a bit puzzled. He understood the idea of visiting the gone on the day they died or their day of birth. Or heck even the date of the final battle... But why on November eleventh.

With a small chuckle, Harry nodded to Hermione "I leave the explanation to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "why thank you, Auror Potter." She paused staring at James and Lily's headstone a moment longer before glancing over to the one beside Lily's name.

_**Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Born**_

_**9th January 1960**_

_**Died**_

_**2nd May 1998**_

_**He died so others could live**_

Snape's wasn't the only new grave here, Sirius' had an empty grave beside James. She knew Fred was buried near the Burrow and the same with Tonks and Remus near Tonks' childhood home. She and Harry had already stopped by the others this was their final stop for the day. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"Ron, Ginny, today is what is known as Armistice Day in the Muggle world. It's the day we take to honor our Veterans. Those who made it home like me, you, Harry, and Ginny and... also those who paid the ultimate price." She smiled sadly as she placed a fingertip upon the red and black flower she wore on her jumper. Ron and Ginny could see that Harry was wearing the same flower.

"This is a remembrance Poppy. We wear it in honor of those who never came home. It comes from a very famous muggle poem." Hermione and Harry both pulled away from Ginny and Ron as they placed poppies on the graves.

_"In Flanders Fields, the poppies blow Between the crosses, row on row, That mark our place; and in the sky the larks, still bravely singing, fly scarce heard amid the guns below._" The sad poem escaped Hermione's lips as easily as she breathed. "_We are the Dead. _Shot_ days ago We lived, felt _dawn_, saw sunset glow, Loved and were loved, and now we lie, In Flanders fields._"

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders as she trembled under him. He knew she had lost her Grandfather Granger in Korea. His own Grandfather had served in the Royal Navy but had come home. As silent tears fell from his eyes he laid the final poppy on Severus' grave and the final verse escaped his own lips.

"_Take up our quarrel with the foe: To you from failing hands we throw the torch; be yours to hold it high. If ye break faith with us who die We shall not sleep, though poppies grow... In Flanders Fields._"

Ron crept forward along with Ginny to kneel beside Harry and Hermione. "W-whats the proper thing to do now?" He asked not certain who would answer. It was Hermione's hand that gently tugged him back to his feet and after a moment of quiet whispering from both Hermione to Ron and Harry to Ginny, the four veterans took a step back and gave a passable salute honoring the four soldiers who had given everything so they could now live free.

"We did not break faith." Ron finally said as they stood there.

"You four can safely sleep." Ginny finished and after a few more moments the four teenagers were gone. The only evidence of them having been there was the four poppies lovingly placed.

* * *

Neither_ Harry Potter nor the poem Flanders _Fields_ belongs to me they are a credit to JK Rowling and John McCrae respectfully. To those who have served in the Armed Forces or are Serving. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And to those who gave everything so others could live. Thank you, and God Bless you._


End file.
